Electronic devices may be utilized to capture and process various types of images. For example, mobile devices with cameras can be used to capture images of documents, such as identity cards, receipts, cheques, tickets, and coupons, which can subsequently be saved on the devices or further processed to identify information contained in the documents. Where hard copies of documents are not required, the digitization (by image capture) of documents can be a convenient and secure way of managing documents. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide user interfaces that facilitate effective capture and processing of images of documents on electronic devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.